


Defalt X Blackwinged

by Blackwinged0



Category: Virtual Space
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwinged0/pseuds/Blackwinged0
Summary: Defalt and Black make a beautiful couple. Now watch as a friend ships them together in his mind, the bloody pervert.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defalt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Defalt).



Ashley cuddles defalt tightly. She wraps her legs around defalt's body, cuddling her close. "Defalt..." Ashley says, sounding like a whine. "Remember when you said we can be friends with benefits?" Ashley asks. Defalt nods, being cuddled by her Yandere. Ashley smiled and kissed defalt's neck. "I wanna go a little bit farther than kissing." Ashley says, kissing defalt's neck gently. Defalt stares out at the ceiling, the kissing feeling nice on her neck. Ashley moves her hand and begins to slide off the shoulder strap. Defalt quickly moved to stop this, but Ashley stops it. "Nu." Ashley says, holding defalt's wrist in her hand. She kisses more, eventually sliding the strap off to reveal the pretty purple bra strap. Ashley smiled, playing with the strap with her finger. "This is so adorable." She says, kissing Defalt's neck again. Defalt was biting her lips, obviously feeling the pleasure but wanting to hide it. "Stop." Defalt says, knowing she couldn't hold it much longer. Ashley hears this and slammed defalt down and pinned her. "Stop?" She asks, confused. "But you're so fun to play with." Ashley says. Defalt says it again. "Stop it." Ashley stares at defalt in the eyes, her eyes staring into her soul. Ashley rips off Defalt's shirt, the tank literally in shreds as she threw it. "My beautiful defalt. I love you. I know I never say it but you told me that you want us to just be friends with benefits. Now please don't make this hard." Ashley says, leaning down and kissing defalt's collarbone. Defalt squirms and squirms, and then throws Ashley off. Ashley looked like the fires of hell of her eyes, for she dashed and lunged on defalt. Ashley hit defalt on her head. Ashley did it hard enough to knock her out, but not seriously hurt her. She then began to slowly take off defalt's clothes, teasing her in places. When defalt's bra came off, Ashley couldn't stop herself. She went down and used her mouth to play with the raises knob. "Senpai is mine." She says, laying her head on defalt's perfect breasts. 'Her breasts are so beautiful, and perfect size for everything.' Ashley thinks, licking her side boob as she adored her senpai's body, as her hands went low for their job. Defalt awoke, something hard as cold on her wrists. The thing held her arms above her head. This allowed her to stand. She was completely stripped, and Ashley was hugging her from behind. "I love you Senpai." Ashley says, kissing defalt's neck. Her right hand went forward and gently massaged defalt's right breast, being able to grab most of it. "Senpai has the perfect body." Ashley says, moving a finger down defalt's side. The movement made defalt shiver. Something about her touch made defalt squirm. Ashley smiled, placing her hand on defalt's sensitive area. Her hands instantly got moist with the touch of her area. "Senpai is turned on." Ashley says, happy. Ashley got down on her knees and put her head through defalt's legs, her body behind defalt. Ashley put her lips on defalt's area. "Does Senpai want me to lick?" She asks. Defalt stood there, not saying anything. She squeezed her legs together defensively, which made Ashley smile as she took her tongue out and put it inside defalt. Defalt began to squirm. She defensively closed her legs tighter and moved around, which made Ashley feel like she enjoyed it. Ashley grabbed defalt's hips and held them, sticking her tongue farther into defalt. Defalt squirmed, pure red with all that is happening. Ashley then and moved her mouth to gently tease defalt's clit with her teeth. This made defalt gasp, making her squirm more. Ashley licked the inside of defalt, moving her tongue around her insides till she gave up and orgasmed, her juices flying everywhere. Ashley smiled, licking some of the mess up and stood, kissing defalt. "There. Not too bad." She says, smiling. Defalt was scared. 'Am I going to be a sex slave?' She thought. She tried thinking of ways how to escape. Ashley stood and went in front of defalt, where she finally saw she was naked. Ashley began teasing Defalt's nipples, this time with her teeth. The pleasure made defalt more wet, Liquid dripping from her as she moaned a little. The idea popped so quickly into defalt's mind she almost ignored it, but she realized it was the only one that could work. "Ashely." She says softly. Ashley looked up and went in and kissed defalt on her lips. "Yes my beautiful Senpai who I love?" Ashley says, giggling and smiling as she wrapped her arms around her, their nipples pressing against each other's. Defalt blushed, but finally spit out what she wanted to say. "Do you have a double headed dildo? I... I want to dominate you; I.... I want to make you mine, my Yandere." She says, blushing red for saying it. Ashley was stunned. But she went and grabbed a ten inch double headed dildo and kissed defalt on her mouth. "Yes Senpai. Make me yours. She says, placing the dildo inside defalt and untying defalt and laying down on her back. Defal got down and slowly inserted the dildo inside of Ashley. Ashley closed her eyes and moaned, and closed her eyes in pain. She looked like an innocent child, looking so innocent. Defalt moved her hips back, the dildo moving out of Ashley. She winced and moan a little, saying, "Senpai. I love you." The words were no more than a whisper, but defalt was shocked. She began to move her hips faster and faster, Ashley's breasts bouncing each time she went in. Defalt's own breasts bounced, but defalt didn't notice. For some reason everything changed. She looked down at Ashley and wanted to make her happy. She leaned down, kissing Ashley's chest as she rammed inside her. She got hit in the face with Ashley's boobs, but gently kisses them. Ashley smiled slightly, the pleasure the dildo had when she tightened up on it and happy that her Senpai was kissing her chest. She wrapped her arms and legs around defalt and rolled them over, Ashley on top. Ashley rubbed her boobs, the dildo inside her. Ashley smiled, saying "do you like this Senpai?" She says, happy. Defalt nodded, then felt something warm touch her. She looked down, to see blood coming out of Ashely. "You took my virginity. I am yours forever." She says, moving up and down on the dildo, her boobs bouncing each time. She close eyes then moaned, fluids shooting out of Ashley as she fell down on defalt and twitched a little, completely immobilized with pleasure. Defalt smiled, pulling the dildo out. She flipped Ashley and put the dildo into her butt, Ashely perking right up and screaming a little as a ripping noise was heard. Defalt picked Ashley up and rammed the dildo inside Ashely's butt. She had her hands on Ashley's chest, rubbing them as she rammed. "You are mine." She says, a complete 360 of what her initial thoughts were. The girl had won her heart. All she wanted to do was make her happy. And that's what she did. After they were finished, Ashley gently used her left hand to slowly played with defalt's chest. She was snuggled up to defalt, and was kissing her neck. Ashley looked as if defalt was her drug, not being able to get enough. Her left hand squeezed a breast, and defalt said the words Ashley had wanted to hear. "I love you."


End file.
